Lab Coats and Stethoscopes
by kymby67
Summary: What might Edith and Anthony get up to while babysitting for Sybil and Tom. One shot.


**Work has been a little stressful lately and I often find the best way to deal with stress is to let Edith and Anthony out of their box to play a bit. I own nothing.**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers, Anthony Strallan, watched, somewhat impatiently, as a lady in her late twenties flitted about him.

"Now Sir Anthony, let's check your vitals, shall we" the young woman purred.

"As you wish, Nurse" he managed to reply.

Good Lord, it's certainly warm in here! How's that even possible when I'm sitting in an air conditioned room nearly naked, he asked himself. Don't suppose it'd have anything to do with your lovely young nurse now would it you old codger?

Placing her index and middle fingers on his wrist for a few seconds, the strawberry blonde recorded the older gentleman's pulse rate.

"Now remove your t-shirt" she ordered, "so I can listen to your heart and lungs."

Anthony did as he was told, letting out a yelp when Nurse Crawley placed the stethoscope against his bare back.

"That's ice cold" he complained.

"Be a big boy and I'll give you a lollipop when I've finished my exam" Edith smirked, trailing her fingers lightly across his chest. "Now, where were we? You're looking a little flushed, your heart is racing, and you're short of breath. Perhaps I should take your temperature mmmm?"

"Since we're both clearly aware as to what ails me" the baronet replied, pulling his wife to him, "I think we should administer the remedy asap!"

"And what might my patient have in mind?" Edith whispered in Anthony's ear, as she slipped one hand inside his boxers.

His arousal quite evident, the tall blonde had just begun to describe, in vivid detail, his preferred course of treatment when the couple heard the front door open and Sybil calling out, "Edith, Anthony, we're back."

Edith, let out a screech and grabbing her husband's clothes threw them towards one panicking baronet.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, hopping around on one leg and trying to pull his trousers on, "they weren't supposed to be back for another two hours."

"I'll run down and keep them occupied while you get dressed" she squeaked, before quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Sybil, Tom, we didn't expect you back so soon."

"Tonight's lecture was so boring we decided to skip out at the break" Sybil explained, as she and Tom shared a look. " So anything exciting happen while we were out?"

Edith felt herself blush as she casually replied, "no, nothing at all. Little Nora's been sleeping peacefully since shortly after you left."

"Hallo" Anthony greeted a few moments later. "I hope you don't mind, I was just rummaging through the upstairs bathroom for some aspirin."

"Really, Anthony" Tom snickered.

Sybil turned and arched an eyebrow at her older sister, "You've been into my things again haven't you? How many times must I remind you that's actual medical equipment. Not toys so the two of you can play doctor!"

"Syb, it was only that one time" Edith lied, "why must you keep bringing it up?"

"Well, aside from Anthony's hair being all askew and his fly open" Tom snorted, "it might have to do with the fact you're still wearing Sybil's lab coat and her stethoscope's draped around your neck."

"Geez, the way you two carry on" Sybil teased "we may as well have hired a couple of hormonal teenagers to babysit."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Edith and Anthony made their apologies and quickly bid an amused Tom and Sybil goodnight.

 _Three months later..._

 _"_ Okay Anthony, Edith, one last anniversary gift and it's from me and Tom" grinned Sybil, handing the package to her sister.

Tearing away the wrapping paper and lifting the lid from the box, Edith gasped, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"What is it love?" Anthony asked as he came to peer over her shoulder. Upon seeing a lab coat and stethoscope, the baronet choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken and proceeded to turn a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well done, a boring gift for the boring couple" Mary mumbled under her breath to her baby sister.

"Oh Mary, you have no idea" Sybil giggled.


End file.
